Girls' Generation-TTS - Holler
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '할라 (Holler)right|200px *'Artista: 'Girls' Generation-TTS *'Mini Ábum: '''Holler *'Pista:' 1 *'Género: Dance Pop *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 16-Septiembre-2014 *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment 'Romanización' Ladies and Gentlemen, Can you hear me? I hope you are ready for a fast ride, cause that’s what we’re going for tonight So sit back and buckle up, cause you’ll be racing with the stars tonight Listen! Wow! hwachanghan Sunny Day pyeongbeomhan geon jaemi eobtji teukbyeolhan bimireul chaja tteonabolkka eodiro? eoril jeok deureo bon deutan sinbiroun mijiui segyero! Right Now, sigani eobseo, nae sonjit ttara Follow Me Holler Holler Holler nawa nuneul matchwo Holler Holler Holler jamdeun ne mameul kkaewo Holler Holler Holler sijakhae boneun geoya Holler Holler saerowojin nae gaseume neoreul matgyeo Holler at Me ttokgateun repatorie tto ppeonhan ending seutoriya bitnaneun pokeopeiseu sok Hey wae neoreul gamchuji Knock! Knock! ne maeum sok muneul hwaljjak yeoreo bwabwa neoman! allyeojulge igeon teukgeup bimirinikka Holler Holler Holler nawa nuneul matchwo Holler Holler Holler jamdeun ne mameul kkaewo Holler Holler Holler sijakhae boneun geoya Holler Holler saerowojin nae gaseume neoreul matgyeo Holler at Me, Yeah nae gaseume neoreul deonjyeo Holler at Me maeil gateun paeteon soge gatyeo beorin neoreul bwa sangsangmaneuro useum jitdeon neoui eorin kkumdeul jeonbu sowonhamyeon modu irul su isseo Oh Yeah Yeah So won’t you holler at me? I know you like what you see teojyeo beoril geotman gatji annni, ne gaseumi? You want me, want me, holler at me, babe (Come on) babe (Yeah) Oh nal bwa, Oh Ready, Set, Go, Go, neol hyanghan siseoneun Let it go ijen neor~~~ deo gamchujineun ma Holler Holler Holler (nawa nuneul matchwobwa, Yeah) Holler Holler Holler (sijakhaebwa, Right Now!) Holler Holler Holler (Holler Holler) Holler Holler saerowojin nae gaseume neoreul matgyeo Holler at Me, Yeah Holler Holler Holler nal ttara sorichyeobwa Holler Holler Holler deo keuge sorichyeobwa Holler Holler Holler geuge baro neoya (Holler Yeah) (geuge baro neo) Holler Holler saerowojin ne gaseumi teojidorok Holler at Me 'Español' Señoras y señores, ¿Pueden oírme? Espero que estés preparado para este rápido paseo Porque eso es lo que vamos a hacer esta noche Así que siéntate y ponte el cinturón Debido a que esta noche competirás con las estrellas Escucha, wow! No es divertido ser normal en un brillante y soleado día ¿Quieres ir en algún lugar donde encontrar un secreto especial? Al igual de lo que has oído hablar cuando eras joven A ese misterioso y desconocido mundo Ahora, no hay tiempo, Sigue mis gestos, sígueme Grita grita grita, cierra tus ojos junto a los míos Grita grita grita, despierta a tu dormido corazón Grita grita grita, vamos a empezar Grita grita, confía en ti mismo en mi nuevo corazón, Grita en mí Es la misma historia, un típico final ¿Por qué te estás escondiendo bajo esa brillante cara de póquer? Toca toca, a tu corazón Abre la amplia puerta Te lo diré sólo a ti Porque esto es un secreto especial Grita grita grita, cierra tus ojos junto a los míos Grita grita grita, despierta a tu dormido corazón Grita grita grita, vamos a empezar Grita grita, confía en ti mismo en mi nuevo corazón, Grita en mí, sí Entrégate a mí corazón, grita en mí Mírate a ti mismo, Todos los días Atrapado en la misma persona Tus sueños de la niñez, Pensando en ellos te hace sonreír Si deseas todo eso, todo se hará realidad Oh sí, sí Así que ¿No gritarás en mí? Sé que te gusta lo que ves ¿Tu corazón se siente como fuese a explotar? Me quieres, me quieres, grita en mí, Nene (ven), nene (Sí) Oh mírame, oh preparado, listo, ya, ya ¿Quién se preocupa por los ojos en ti? Déjalo ir No te escondas más Grita grita grita, (cierras tus ojos junto a los míos) Grita grita grita, (empecemos, ahora mismo) Grita grita grita, (grita grita) Grita grita, confía en ti mismo en mi nuevo corazón, Grita en mí, sí Grita grita grita, sígueme y grita Grita grita grita, grita aún más fuerte Grita grita grita, eso es lo que eres (Grita, sí) (geuge baro neo) Grita grita, hasta que tu nuevo corazón explote, Grita en mí 'Hangul' Ladies and Gentlemen, Can you hear me? I hope you are ready for a fast ride, cause that’s what we’re going for tonight So sit back and buckle up, cause you’ll be racing with the stars tonight Listen! Wow! 화창한 Sunny Day 평범한 건 재미 없지 특별한 비밀을 찾아 떠나볼까 어디로? 어릴 적 들어 본 듯한 신비로운 미지의 세계로! Right Now, 시간이 없어, 내 손짓 따라 Follow Me Holler Holler Holler 나와 눈을 맞춰 Holler Holler Holler 잠든 네 맘을 깨워 Holler Holler Holler 시작해 보는 거야 Holler Holler 새로워진 내 가슴에 너를 맡겨 Holler at Me 똑같은 레파토리에 또 뻔한 엔딩 스토리야 빛나는 포커페이스 속 Hey 왜 너를 감추지 Knock! Knock! 네 마음 속 문을 활짝 열어 봐봐 너만! 알려줄게 이건 특급 비밀이니까 Holler Holler Holler 나와 눈을 맞춰 Holler Holler Holler 잠든 네 맘을 깨워 Holler Holler Holler 시작해 보는 거야 Holler Holler 새로워진 내 가슴에 너를 맡겨 Holler at Me, Yeah 내 가슴에 너를 던져 Holler at Me 매일 같은 패턴 속에 갇혀 버린 너를 봐 상상만으로 웃음 짓던 너의 어린 꿈들 전부 소원하면 모두 이룰 수 있어 Oh Yeah Yeah So won’t you holler at me? I know you like what you see 터져 버릴 것만 같지 않니, 네 가슴이? You want me, want me, holler at me, babe (Come on) babe (Yeah) Oh 날 봐, Oh Ready, Set, Go, Go, 널 향한 시선은 Let it go 이젠 널~~~ 더 감추지는 마 Holler Holler Holler (나와 눈을 맞춰봐, Yeah) Holler Holler Holler (시작해봐, Right Now!) Holler Holler Holler (Holler Holler) Holler Holler 새로워진 내 가슴에 너를 맡겨 Holler at Me, Yeah Holler Holler Holler 날 따라 소리쳐봐 Holler Holler Holler 더 크게 소리쳐봐 Holler Holler Holler 그게 바로 너야 (Holler Yeah) (geuge baro neo) Holler Holler 새로워진 네 가슴이 터지도록 Holler at Me 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop